Sticky Situation
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: Some 'sticky' situations are solved with an actually stick... Roxas x Stick
1. Chapter 1

Title- Sticky Situation

Pairing/s- RokuStick

Rating- M

Warnings- Roxas x Stick PWP… I don't think I need to say more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic.

Summary: Some sticky situations are solved with an actually stick...

AN: For the people of Tumblr…

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter One ∫•∫

"A-ah…" Roxas whimpered softly as he lay completely naked on his bed, flat on his back and legs spread wide while he teased his entrance with the tip of the long, thick wooden stick in his hand. He gently moved the wooden object in a circular motion while he let out another soft moan as he continued to rub the hard wood against his quivering hole. Biting his lip, he closed his cerulean eyes tightly as he pushed the long, thick stick inside his tight entrance, letting himself drown in the sweet pleasure of penetration he and his body had been longing for.

"Ah-ah fuck…" Roxas groaned. Eyes went wide and his body was hit by a wave of pain as he felt the burning sensation of his tight hole being stretched to its limit by the wooden stick he now gripped tightly. His tight inner walls clenched the wooden stick as he forced his body to relax. Once he felt his body gently settle down, he loosened his grip from the stick slowly started to ease it further into his trembling body.

Roxas' body was quivering, as he spread his legs wider than before allowing the stick to go in much deeper. He was still feeling so empty and his body was now begging to be filled all the way. Closing his eyes, Roxas threw his head back and let out loud moan as he shoved the hard, thick wooden object deeper and deeper. He was no longer only feeling pain, but pleasure as well, as his body began to grow accustomed to the hard wood that intruded his stretched, throbbing entrance.

"Nugahhh…" Roxas whined, as his hand began to move on its own accord, pushing and pulling the large wooden stick in and out of his tight, stretched and abused hole. Panting deeply, Roxas' back arched slightly as he wiggled the wooden object inside him teasingly, as a jolt of ecstasy ran from head to toe, empty hand gripping the sheets under him tightly.

Mewling gently, Roxas released the bedding. His empty hand began to move along his abdominal and to his chest, fingertips gazing over his left nipple causing it to harden before his fingers pinched and pulled it tenderly. He continued to toy with his pink perky bud as he pressed the stick deeper, legs widening a bit more as he searched for that spot that would make him see stars and body quiver in pleasure.

However, he just couldn't find it, no matter how much his body was begged for that incomparable feeling of ecstasy. Roxas pulled the stick smoothly and slowly almost all the way out as he moaned loudly, lustful tone filling and echoing in the large empty room. He then began to ease the wooden object back in but at an angle hoping this time it would hit his prostate. Feeling the hard texture of the wood rub again his inner walls, Roxas whimpered, body covered in a thin layer of sweat as he pulled the stick out once again before ramming it back in at the same angle, deeper and faster then before.

"Nughhah… f-fuck!" Roxas cried out, as the felt the large stick hit his prostate dead on. The hard wooden surface causing a pleasure he had never experienced before. His body shaking in ecstasy as his hand moved from his chest and back to the bed sheets, gripping them tighter than earlier.

He felt his walls clench and toes curl as he felt a warm feeling begin to build up in his cock, pre-cum oozing from the slit. Throwing his head back, he began to pull the wooden stick out before he desperately shoved it back in, hard. Moaning louder then before, he continued to fuck himself, each time causing the stick to hit his prostate and body to shudder uncontrollably in pleasure.

Releasing the bed sheets once again, Roxas' hand moved from his side to his hip and along his pelvis and down to his dripping member. Taking his throbbing cock into his empty hand, Roxas began to pump his cock rapidly, stokes matching the deep thrusting of the stick he continued to fuck himself desperately with.

"A-ah… nughhh… oh yes! YES!" Roxas moaned loudly as his sensually moved his hip, stick moving in and out. Hard wood scraping against his tight anal walls and constantly hitting his sweet spot that made him see stars. While his once empty hand played with the oozing slit of his hand member, thumb lightly pressing in.

He was so close.

Suddenly, his body shook in ecstasy and his vision turned a pure white. Throwing his back once again, his eye shut tight as he mouth opened wide letting out a silent scream while he came hard, warm fluids spattering and decorating his chest and stomach. Some of his wet orgasm running down his cock and to the wooden stick still deep inside his stretched abused hole.

Slumping against his bed, Roxas panted, chest rising up and down as he caught his breath. A thin layer of sweat covered his body as his body quietly shook and began to unwind. Once he was relaxed, Roxas slowly ran his hands down his body and to his still-spread legs. With a small whimper, Roxas reached for the large, thick stick and slowly pulled it out from his entrance with a wet _pop_.

He brought the stick up to his lower face, gently parting his pink lips and pushed his tongue out to meet the wet surface of the wood. He gently gave the wet stick an experimental lick. He could taste his orgasm against the wood as he slowly moved his tongue up then away from the wooden surface. Deciding the flavor wasn't all that bad, he poked his pink muscle out again and pressed it against the wet, sticky stick. He continued to run his pink tongue along the wooden surface, enjoying the slightly sour taste.

"Mmmm…" Roxas moaned as he continued to run his pink tongue along the wooden surface, enjoying the slightly sour taste as he collected his own cum on his tongue before swallowing, the bitter flavor hitting the back of his throat. He sustained to lick and moan softly as he licked the wooded stick clean, leaving nothing but saliva on its surface.

Whimpering, he felt his member growing hard once again from his lustful actions with the wooden stick. Pulling his tongue away from the stick, he let its wet surface gently rest on his lower lip as he closed his eyes small smile grew on his face.

"I guess... another round wouldn't hurt." Roxas muttered as he pulled the stick away from his bottom lip and slowly ran it down his chin and along his neck. Roxas then moved the stick down his collarbone and to his earlier abused left nipple. He whimpered softly as he teased it with the hard wood, back arching with pleasure. Removing the stick from his pink bud, he guided it down his chest and along his stomach and lower. Another round didn't sound bad at all...

∫•∫ Chapter One- **END** ∫•∫

* * *

AN: I regret NOTHING…

Thank you Em for editing. :D

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	2. Chapter 2

∫•∫ Chapter Two ∫•∫

Roxas threw his head back as a soft moan escaped his light pink parted lips and small trail of saliva made its way down to his chin. Taking a stronger hold of the wooden stick, he slowly pulled it out, the rough texture rubbing against his anal walls as his body trembled slightly at the pleasure building up inside him. Closing his cerulean eyes, the large piece of wood came out of the petite blond with a _pop_, leaving Roxas with an empty feeling he wanted to quickly fill. However, he wanted to take his sweet time pleasuring himself with his wooden toy. Taking the stick, he slowly teased his abused hole with the tip of the wooden object. It felt so nice that Roxas' toes curled as he arched his back just enough to cause a small gap between him and the bathroom floor he lay on.

"Nugh… A-ah…" Roxas cried wantonly as he continued to rub the hard wood against his puckered and reddened hole. Having enough of the teasing, the blond began to ease in the wood into him once again, the surface grinding against him, stretching his passage while his free hand tired to grip onto something, anything. Clean white teeth met the soft, pink flesh that was Roxas' bottom lip as the stick went further in, much deeper than before, giving him a new-found pleasure. The feeling was nothing like the first time he had penetrated himself with the stick on his bed three days ago. No, it was new, burning and god he wanted and needed more.

"Mmm… oh y-yes…d-deeper…" Roxas moaned, his voice laced with lust and want, hand rotating the stick slowly as he massaged his entrance, wood lightly caress his prostate making his body shake and quiver. Letting go of the stick that was deep inside him, Roxas slowly began to close his legs that had been spared wide. He could feel his wall closing in on the large stick as his hands began to touch his heated skin, slowly making there way up from his upper thighs to his pelvis, along his flat stomach and finally stopped at his perky pink nipples that had hardened long ago with the cold wind that came from the small bathroom window that was open.

Taking his index fingers, he ran them over his pink bud with a soft, ghostly touch, body shivering as he did it again, and then one last time. Clenching his anal walls, a soft moan came out of thin lips as he placed his fingers on his nipples and rolled the pink bud, back arching off the tiled floor again. His thumb and index fingers pinched and pulled his nipples hard, while eyebrows bunched up and another loud but long moan came out from his vocal cords. Now whimpering, Roxas rolled his pink bud one last time before letting go of them and running his hands down his warm trembling frame.

Opening his legs once again, he felt the stick inside him shift as he bit his lip to hold in his moans. He could feel the rough texture of the wood grind softly against his walls as he parts his lean legs more and more, exposing himself while a cold gust of wind came from the open window. Moving his hands from his pelvis to his upper tight, he ran them over his inner thighs, then up and down as they quivered and shook. He really wanted to take grasp of the wood inside him, but he simply rolled his hip and continued to toy with his thighs as the skin twitched every now and then while the stick shifted with every tiny movement he made and enjoyed.

It was after the stick bushed against his prostate that Roxas couldn't take it anymore. Whining, he widened his legs a little more before it took hold of the stick and swirled it to the right before pulled it out half way and pressing it back it at an angel, slowly gazing his prostate again making him gasp and arch into the cool air. Panting, he rolled his hips as the stick thrust in and out at the pace that Roxas' hand moved. However, it just wasn't enough and he was done playing fun and games with his heated and needy body. He wanted to cum and scream, have the stick hit his sweet spot inside him so hard he would forget his own named temporarily.

Pull the stick out almost all the way, Roxas shoved it back in and hard, eyes growing wide as a very loud moan escaped his throat. Cerulean eyes then roll to the back of his head, as he continued with his rough and abusive actions on his body. There was a bit of pain, but it was oh so arousing as he moved his hips along with the movement of his hand that pulled and pushed the rough wood in and out again and again until a nice layer of sweat cover his small frame as the once cool air around him grew thick and hot with every whimper, moan, groan and pant his voice let escape.

"Oh… a-ah… f-fuck" Roxas continued to repeatedly moan a mixed of the three expletives, as he grew closer to his orgasm. He could feel the stick hitting his prostate harshly and constantly as it scraped his wall while wooden object went in and out of his body, a warm pool in the pit of his stomach growing with each rough pounding and movement his hand forced the wooden stick to cause on his shaking body.

Gasping loudly, the blond threw his head back as his toes curled and body buckled forward, fingernails trying to dig into the tile floor as his warm seed spilled from his dripping and throbbing cock and on to his stomach. However, it just wasn't enough, so the blond continued to slam the large, thick stick inside him as he continued to cum, warm substance running down his softening member, to his tights and wooden object he had had left go as him body began to arch downward onto the tiled floor.

Panting deeply, cerulean eyes closer as Roxas' chest rose up and down, heated skin that felt like lava cooling down along with the shakes of his quivering body. Letting his body rest, he slowly let his bent legs move so that they rested on the floor. He let out a grunt at such small movements, as the stick still buried inside him shifted rubbing against his prostate causing a small wave of pleasure to course along his frame that attempted to rest from the orgasm he'd had not too long ago. Letting his eyes flutter open, he moved his right hand to where the large wood was embedded and took hold of it, slowly pulling it out as he bit his lip to hold in a moan.

However, as he stick was half was out, he heard the sound of the bathroom doorknob shaking. Gasping, he stopped what he was doing and sat up a bit to check if he had locked to door or not. Luck wasn't on his side – the doorknob turned and the door opened wide letting in a tall figure in. Cerulean eyes locked with wide shocked clover green ones as the intruder spoke the naked (and still penetrated) blond's name.

"Roxas?!" Roxas let out a lust filled moan as looked at the redhead before him and reached for the wooden stick still inside him, he continued to pulled the large stick causing it to come out of his slightly shaking body with a wet _pop_. God, he was hard again…

∫•∫ Chapter Two- **END** ∫•∫

* * *

AN: Thank you Emi for editing this.

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


End file.
